Psychobo
Psychoboos steals the omnitrix. Will Ben be able to get it back? Plot (???): Hehehehehe... (Ben): Psychobos! I know you're out there! Ben and Elektron are searching around in a lab. The camera moves up to a part of the ceiling where there is glass, and goes through it to see Psychobos! Psychobos laughs, and puts on a backpack connected to a pair of gloves, which he also put on. He walked over to the glass, which slid out from under him. He started to fall but his backpack- a jetpack- kept him from hitting the ground. (Ben): There you are! He slapped the omnitrix, and transformed into Brainstorm. (Brainstorm): There's only one person- Cerebrocrustaceon- who can defeat you now! He slapped the Omnitrix symbol, which did nothing. (Brainstorm): Ultimate Brainstorm?... Darn that. (Pychobos): Now Tennyson, you're going to die! And I use the term loosely... Pyschobos then started to shock Brainstorm. (Brainstorm): AaaaahhAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (Elektron): BEN! THEME SONG!!! The Omnitrix started to come off of Brainstorm, latching itself onto Psychobos. He stopped shocking Brainstorm, and reverted into a human form. (Ben, stuck as Brainstorm): What- but but... (Psychobos): HAHAHAHAHA!!! (Ben): You- you stole the Omnitrix!?! But that's not possible! (Psychobos): Apparently, it is. hehehe (Elektron): RAAAH!!! Elektron charged at Psychobos, who turned into Four Arms, grabbed him, and through him at the ceiling. He reverted to human. (Psychobos): And now, you're stuck as a Cerebrocrustacean. Hahaha. Psychobos turned into Fasttrack, and zoomed out of the lab. Elektron ran back to where Ben was standing. (Elektron): What now? The camera zooms to Ben's eyes. The scene changes to Encephalonus IV, where Elektron's ship is landing. Ben and Elektron head out of the ship. (Ben): We have to find Psychobos! (Elektron): How do you know he's here? Ben points to a sign, reading Psychobos Convention, Tonight at 6:00 PM! (Elektron): Oh. Cerebrocrustaceons start entering the Convention, Ben and Elektron with them. At the front, Psychobos is in human form, talking to the Cerebrocrustaceons. (Cere- OK IM ABREVIATIN THEM AS Cs!): HEY! You're not Psychobos! (Psychobos): Oh, I'm not? He turns into Brainstorm, who looks like Psychobos' actual form. The Cs gasp in surprise. (Brainstorm): I have recently come into possesion of the Omnitrix. As he talks, Ben creeps to the front. (Ben): I have a question! (Brainstorm, timing out): Yes? (Ben): How did you get it? I thought Ben Tennyson was the wielder of the Omnitrix! The Cs start murmuring among themselves. (Psychobos): Well, he gave it to me! (Ben): No he didn't! Ben steps up to him and starts shocking him. (Psychobos): AAAAAAAAH!!! (Omnitrix): Correct wielder found. Transfering owners. The Omnitrix flew over to Ben, who reverted to human. (Ben): Ah, it feels good to be human again. He slams the watch, and turns into- (Snare-oh): SNARE-OH!!! He wraps his arms around Psychobos, who is stuck as a human, and holds him up. (Snare-oh): This fool is a villain! Guard-Cs! Arrest him! The scene changed to the Guard Cs taking him to a prison, and locking him in a cell. The guards left, (Psychobos): Mark my word Tennyson, I will get you. And I use the term loosely. THE END! Characters *Ben Tennyson *Elektron *Cerebrocrustaceons *Guard Cerebrocrustaceons Villains *Dr. Psychobos Aliens Used By Ben *Brainstorm *Snare-oh By Psychobos *Four Arms *Fasttrack *Brainstorm Category:Episodes Category:Ben 100 Episodes